


Sunshine Through My Window

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Hank runs his fingers down the shape of Connor’s lips. Tracing his smile with his skin and his eyes.





	Sunshine Through My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/174962526286/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-hank)
> 
> This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I have written in a very long time.

Hank runs his fingers down the shape of Connor’s lips. Tracing his smile with his skin and his eyes.

Cinnamon brown eyes watch him, half-lidded and dreamlike. The morning sunshine that filters through the window with the breeze imprints the shape of the curtain's lace on Connor’s stomach. Hank traces those too. Connor shifts, turning onto his front.

Peeking up shyly from under his lashes, it is an unspoken request for Hank to keep touching him. Hank does just that, leaning over to kiss the gorgeous creature in his bed. He flutters his fingers down the line of Connor’s spine, aimlessly drawing shapes and letters. Eventually he pulls Connor to him; front to front.

The LED at his temple is a steady blue. It’s a lazy Sunday morning. And they’re allowed to just be in bed, lingering in the pocket of heartbeats between waking and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
